


Mistakes like this

by sinfulsheep



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers ( ? ), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight hurt/comfort if you squint, Very smut heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsheep/pseuds/sinfulsheep
Summary: " It was an odd thing how they always managed to end up tangled between heavy sheets, hot breaths intermingling, sweat-laced, heavy, naked skin rubbed together creating mind-fogging friction. "





	Mistakes like this

**Author's Note:**

> 🌟 I'd written this many months ago and was one of the first things I'd written for this fandom :). It's mostly just smut, as stated by the tags ( hey-had to live up to the “sinful” in my name ) and if that's not your thing then turn around and run the other way!!! Quick! But if it's fine or what you're here for, enjoy <3.

It was an odd thing how they always managed to end up tangled between heavy sheets, hot breaths intermingling, sweat-laced, heavy, naked skin rubbed together creating mind-fogging friction. Timur wasn’t a believer of coincidence nor circumstance, and wouldn’t deny his lack of ignorance to Maxim’s hidden intentions that he began to realize were not so hidden the more thought he put into it. The seemingly innocent texts sent to his phone caved in to undertones of borderline deprivation made no effort to hide their meaning with innocuous excuses. Instead, each “hey wanna come over?” typed in their mother language was tantalizing; lathered in an amorous honey that drew Glaz in with hazy thoughts of lust that clouded his judgment. Perhaps it was his fault for never saying no to the devil’s temptations that drove him menacingly deep into a bottomless pit of teasing emotions and feelings.

Timur let out a deep breath sighing into the sloppy kiss accentuated by Maxim who’s rough hands grasped tightly onto the thick jacket thrown over Timur’s broad body. A warmth spread throughout Timur when a calloused hand traveled over his sturdy pecs and shoulders to curl under his jaw with an intention to press them closer together so that their teeth could clink, Maxim’s tongue swiping over his for a brief moment of dominance Timur relinquished for his sake. 

Timur was perfectly happy laying stretched out on the bed making out with the hunter looming above him, and would preferably bask in the few moments of tenderness they shared before resorting to the carnal desires they both held in the primitive corners of their mind. Maxim was in a rush though, seemed to be chasing a nonexistent rush of pleasure as he lead Timur’s unoccupied hand to the front of his briefs - whining in indignation when Timur vehemently refused to give the other Russian the relief he was seeking in favor of lavishing in the taste of cheap vodka and mint mouthwash on his tongue. 

“_Please_,” Maxim struggled out once Timur’s lips danced teasingly across his face along the underside of his jaw, tracing the prickles of stubble outlining his sharp features. “Timur, oh-_please_.” Maxim continued to beg, devastation evident in his wrecked tone that was emphasized by the mewls following suit after Timur latched his mouth on a weak point on his neck, underneath the defender’s ear, marveling in the way the other man devolved into mush under his ministrations. Who was he to deny such wishes when they were asked so nicely? S_o prettily,_ his mind added when he removed his lips to stare at Maxim’s wrecked face; cheeks flustered and dusted with a soft cherry pink that reminded him of a bumbling virgin. Naive. Innocently laced with an almost untouchable velvety aura - as if ravaging the man was a moral crime that shouldn’t go unpunished. _Soft_, his mind added, yet was quickly disregarded once Timur’s narrowed eyes glanced at Maxim’s ravished lips and blown out pupils. He was anything but soft. His gaze was strong, desire radiating off the man in waves. A stark contrast to the previous comparison, the fire ignited in his lust rivaling the restraint keeping Maxim from completely letting the wild destructive beast inside of him loose.

“Patience.” Glaz hissed through clenched teeth when Maxim eventually swooped in to nibble along Timur‘s own neck in retaliation, sloppy open-mouthed kisses going over the rough treatment and marks that were freshly littered around the pale skin of his neck. Maxim nearly snarled at the command, the uncaged carnal animal rejecting the initial idea in favor of marking Timur with rough bites - tracing the outline of Timur‘s adam’s apple with tongue and teeth and smirking when Timur‘s breath hitched in the back of his throat. Hastily, Timur shifted his weight to press a thigh against the hardness prominent in Maxim‘s lower regions with a proud grin once the sudden act achieved its desired intention. Maxim immediately sputtered, letting out a low shameless moan - his attacks on his partner‘s neck immediately stopped in favor of gripping on tightly to the heavy jacket to keep himself steady as he basked in the pleasure of finally having attention brought to his strained erection.

“You‘re so needy,“ Timur tutted as Maxim tried to thrust his hips in a desperate search for friction, unabashed and careless. “All we‘ve done is kiss and you’re already so hard for me.“ Maxim was panting against the curvature of his neck and shoulder, hot breath ghosting over the skin sending an aroused shiver down Timur‘s body that went straight to his own dick - cock twitching feebly in the confines of his pants. Thoughts of that breath,_ that mouth,_ somewhere _far lower_ plagued his mind drowning him deeper in his arousal. Wordlessly, Timur raised his head to meet Maxim in a chaste kiss, hands reaching beside them for the bottle of lube that lay teasingly atop the bedside table. Timur heard the man above him let out a strangled sound, his hands moving to grasp tightly onto Timur‘s wrists once he removed the cap.   
  
“Wait. Let me do it,“ Timur‘s eyes darkened as he watched the other man straddling above him coat his fingers, bashfully avoiding his gaze as he reached behind him - the intricate details of the act unseen but still weighing heavily in his mind from the sheer _thought_ of the vulgar image playing in his mind. Timur held a hand supportively on the back of Maxim‘s thigh, squeezing reassuringly when he felt the flesh quiver on his fingertips. Timur snaked a hand below Maxim‘s jaw turning his head to face him, his cock throbbing considerably when met with the hunter‘s face contorted in pleasure. His mouth was open, letting out gasps and soft moans, and Timur couldn’t help but place a thumb atop the hunter‘s bottom lip. Maxim opened his eyes, brown eyes darkening when he stuck his tongue out to lap and nibble suggestively at the digit. Timur let out a breathy curse, peering over at Maxim‘s backside - watching the hand move diligently to prepare himself and Timur nearly combusted at the thought of sinking into scorching tightness, could almost _feel_ the familiar velvet heat constrict his member, the thought making him considerably lightheaded.

“You‘re so slutty,“ Timir drew out after a particularly loud gasp from the man above him was let out, his limbs trembling at the words that caused a smirk to tug at the corners of Timur’s lips and continue after roughly slapping the back of his thigh to hear the man groan. “ I wonder what everyone would say if they saw you like this right now. The prideful beastly hunter reduced to nothing but a trembling little lamb. So desperate for a release. For my cock.“ Timur removed the thumb from Maxim‘s lips, tracing the wet digit carelessly across his jawline with a thoughtful hum before.  
  
“Fuck me.“ Timur stilled, a wolfish grin spreading across his face when he saw Maxim remove his fingers and avert his gaze shyly.

“What was that?“ Timur teased, deciding to ignore the thrumming desire screaming at him to just fuck the man silly in order to draw out the submissive words from the normally prideful man. Maxim let out a noise of distress, only further exuberated when Timur shifted to reverse their positions so that he was above Maxim.

“Use your words Maxim, how else am I supposed to know what you want?“ Timur chuckled at the curse that left Maxim‘s lips as he finally freed himself from the tight confines of his clothing, letting out a deep sigh when Maxim wrapped a lube coated hand around his weeping erection and groaning when he was finally delivered the delicious friction - though it wasn’t quite this specific friction he had his mind set on. Tentatively, Timur lowered a hand down to circle a teasing finger around Maxim’s rim. A promise for penetrative relief adamantly denied and made Kapkan cant his hips to get some form of penetration, yet was a fruitless task. Timur felt a small dip in the bed;Maxim was pressing the heel of his foot into the mattress in frustration, arching his back to maneuver his hips to Timur‘s prodding finger that led to nowhere making the Russian under him whine.

“Timur. Timur, _please_.“ Maxim all but sobbed, crying out when Timur moved his fingers upwards trailing lightly over his scrotum and the crease of his balls-avoiding the leaking erection standing prominently in front of him. Letting out a small ‘_hmm_?’, he faked indifference as he played lazily with the cock, lacking the substance and proper attention to produce any kind of relief all whilst ignoring the beastial instinct inside of him tearing him apart and screaming to fuck Maxim into the mattress. 

“God- please just get on with it! Fuck me, come on please.“ Maxim babbled, discombobulated words following suit in the form of curses. Sweet music to his ears that soothed a deprivation weighing hot and heavy in his soul. 

Deciding to give in and finally seek the relief he’d been denying from Maxim - and himself - he guided himself to Maxim‘s entrance, spurred on by a mantra of _‘yes, yes, yes!’_, before sinking into the tight scorching heat. Timur let out a groan, resting his forehead against Maxim‘s shoulder as he sunk in deeper until their hips were flush. He felt tighter then the other times they‘d done this; probably due to Maxim‘s sloppy preparation in lieu of the normal carefulness Timur indulged in the previous times they’d done this, though he assumed the pain just added more onto the fulfilling pleasure if the low moans and blissed-out expression were any indication. 

“God, you’re so...“ Timur broke off in a strangled breath that hitched in his throat when Maxim tentatively squeezed the already impossible tight vice-grip around his cock. _Tight? Gorgeous? Perfect?_ All came rushing to his mind filling in the cut off statement. _Maybe all three_, he thought when he gave an experimental thrust of his hips that sent an electrifying spark of pleasure throughout him. The fluttering bird below him seemed to find tranquility and had reduced to nothing more but an indolent deer basking in the warm spring sun after experiencing a hasty winter. He was beautiful, stretched out and keening under the weight of Timur and had relaxed considerably after the fulfillment of his desires had been granted sparingly. He was the striking comparison of a confident king, loafing back haphazardly on his throne. A sight that'd normally induce a shred of rage within Timur - finding complacency in the bedroom to be disrespectful - only strung him further into his hazy lust. Seeing a man usually so obtrusive and cocky wrapped around his finger in a circumstance like this was lilting, something special, and only increased the arousal and desire throbbing in his bloodstream. 

"Move." Maxim hissed out, seeming annoyed by the relatively slow pace and was trying to meet each thrust halfway in a desperate attempt to quicken the pace. 

"I am." Timur grinned, his thrusts deep and gentle. 

"No, faster you-" Maxim was cut off by a loud groan that was wrecked from his lips, a dignifying sign that he'd found Maxim's prostate. With a smirk and an angular shift of hips, he decided to humor Maxim's request, pulling out and slamming back in roughly in a quick-paced mantra that offered no room for respite. Breathing in a sharp inhale, Maxim grasped on tightly around Timur's neck, scratching his nails painfully down Timur's back during particularly rough snaps of his hips as he sought support from the brutal unforgiving pace. 

Maxim's breath was heavy against his shoulder, mewling out loud chants of his name and soft gasps - squirming indecisively at every thrust as if he was uncertain on whether to shy away or give in until Timur made the decision for him. Shifting his weight slightly, Timur grabbed onto the hunter's soft muscled hips to hold him steady as he continued to pound into the submissive man, squeezing the flesh reassuringly when he felt the strong legs wrapped around him tremble. The pleasure derived from the purely physical aspects was tantalizing, the slick slide, tight heat, and delicious sound of their contact was enough to make his knees weak, but there was something so alluring - so gratifying - at the whole prospect of the intimacy ( even if it was just for the base desire of seeking pleasure ) that made his mind go numb. 

"I'm close." Maxim whispered, voice rough and hoarse in his ear. Timur let out a grunt in acknowledgment before snaking a hand up to grasp the pretty erection between them, leisurely pumping the neglected cock in time to his thrusts and keening intently in on the changes of breathing to see what made the other man the weakest. Sharp quick tugs and nimble diligent fingers circling the sensitive head seemed to work the best to tip him over the edge and cause Maxim to gasp out Timur’s name before spilling onto their stomaches and his hand. The sight of Maxim’s dark pretty eyelashes fluttering shut, face twisting with pleasure, and a tight clench around his dick pushed him over the edge as well and shortly after, he spilled his own seed inside Maxim. 

They remained silent as they caught their breaths, heavy panting filling the air in lieu of words. The silence carried on as Timur pulled out, giving Maxim a chaste kiss on his lower lip when he saw the man wince at the feeling of loss. Timur slumped down next to Maxim’s body, blue eyes staring inquisitively at the stilled man who had barely moved since their climax. He was exquisite; his short hair a fiery sweaty mess, with soft moonlight filtering through the thin curtains on the windows casting deep shadows and highlights on his skin that gave the man beside him an almost ethereal illuminating glow. 

“I call the first shower,” Maxim sputtered out eventually following a timid chuckle, gaze traveling from the ceiling to Timur’s. His brown orbs were soft and melting away into light pools of hazel, eyes usually stern and unforgiving giving away to a repressed liveliness. Entranced, Timur nodded meekly with a soft smile gracing the corners of his mouth despite feeling dirty and uncomfortable with the sweat, lubricant, and cum drying on his skin. 

It was worth it though, he thought to himself. It graced him with an opportune moment to watch Maxim get up off the bed, slinking in the dark moonlight, rough bites and marks outlining his pale flesh. A canvas of lust edged with repressed feelings of something less carnal. something unexplainable; neither men willing to divulge into something new despite the heavy pain that settled in his chest. Regret? _No_. Cowardice? _Maybe_. His mind offered tentatively, his blue eyes narrowing in interest as he caught a slip of his cum dribble down and over Maxim’s thigh as he exited into the bathroom. 

\- 🌟 - 

The night is grim. He’s noticing the sky’s devoid of its usual colors, where before vibrant purples, blues, and yellows would dance across the night. A distinct garden of colors, some more vibrant than others, painted in the scenery of the late-night shrouded in its twilight. Now it was bleak. All Timur could make out now were the usual dark gritty colors the night usually was attributed to, his source for the spark of previous colors ripped away and hiding. The night no longer was as lively as before, its flare had been lost; washed away along with the sweat and cum from earlier that made the weight deep in Timur’s gut heavier. It was dull. Meek. So many words came to mind, a myriad of emotions repressed, yet nothing was distinct enough- amplified only by the moving body next to him. 

It smelled of smoke, the abrasive stench of nicotine filling his lungs and only added on to the constrictions in his throat refusing to let him speak. But it was a familiar feeling that usually occurred after intimate nights like these. Timur side-eyed the smoke’s equally as caustic perpetrator who took shallow drags of his cigarette, releasing its fading grey after-effects in the sky that only added on more to the gritty atmosphere. Timur leaned against the metal railing of his apartment‘s balcony, meeting the reflective stare of Maxim - his brown eyes inquiring and unrelenting as he offered Timur the cigarette.

“This was a mistake,” Maxim thought out loud as Timur took the cigarette with trepidation from Maxim’s grip, taking a deep drag without ever once relinquishing his gaze off his friend. Timur nearly barreled over, tensing at the words with a breath caught in his throat that made him wheeze. “Sasha wants me to train with him tomorrow and my ass is gonna kill me.” Maxim added on, a distinct amusement glossing his brown eyes that bordered on confused as he watched Timur regain and catch his breath. Timur tried his best not to let the relief show on his face, glad Maxim hadn't meant it the way he thought he did... or _had he?_

It was hard to tell when Maxim held regret, his stoicism layered on thickly as if it was practically his skin. They never spoke of their affairs afterward either; neither of them knowing quite how to approach the topic directly - an arrangement that Timur had initially been fine with due to sheer bashfulness. Now, however, the events always stuck close to him and remained pierced painfully in the forefront of his mind like a burweed. Ending nights like these on Maxim’s uncomfortable couch without much of a word given to the nature of their shared intimacy was starting to become an old game to him. 

“I didn’t go too rough, did I?” Timur inquired, hoping to draw the conversation closer towards the events from earlier without explicitly stating ‘hey by the way we just had sex. again.’ and scaring the man off. 

“No,” Maxim replied with a curt shake of his head, eyes flickering to the constellations in the sky before reverting back to Timur hesitantly. As if there was more he wanted to add on, yet refrained himself from doing so, and all Timur wanted to do was shake the other man and beg him to continue his train of thought. Luckily he didn’t have to, however. “I actually, uh, liked it. The way you, you know.” Timur’s eyes widened, surprised at his sheer openness, yet far from unwelcomed it. A smile stole on his lips as he nodded, a warmth flowing through him that spread throughout his being as he watched Maxim’s face flush slightly in his admittance. They remained silent, outwardly avoiding looking at each other directly yet kept each other in their peripheral vision. A comfort, reminding both men of their amiable presence. 

“We should head back inside, it’s late and I don’t want to have to drag your sleepy ass to Hereford again. Let‘s catch at least a few hours of sleep while the night is somewhat young, yeah?” Maxim murmured, stubbing the top of his lit cigarette against the railing of the balcony before flicking it over carelessly. Timur nodded hesitantly following the defender back inside after expressing a longing look at the night sky, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the cursed couch in the living area of Maxim’s apartment. A piece of mundane furniture, devoid of the broad body he’d get in _another_ room on _another_ piece of furniture. The couch was his least favorite part of the ordeal, having attributed the furniture with crashing waves of loneliness that drowned him in dreams and thoughts of laying down clutching Maxim’s sturdy body rather than a borrowed pillow.

“Timur,” he heard Maxim call out when he began to move towards the intimidating figure of the couch, stopping dead in his tracks before turning to face Maxim - hope flourishing through him that he hoped wasn’t too obvious. “If you’d like, you can sleep with me? In my bed, I mean. The couch is pretty uncomfortable.”

Timur grinned, finding the fallacy in his statement to be uplifting. The couch was everything but uncomfortable to Maxim. He recalled vivid memories of the man passed out comfortably on the couch and practically treated and talked about the damned thing like it was the second coming of christ. 

A certain naivety flowed through him, hopeful thoughts of the morning coming at him long after Maxim turned in for the night. A morning waking up next to the object of his desire, basking in the early morning sun- even for just a moment -before having to get up. It was exhilarating, filled him with a hope of the future to come after taking such a huge leap in the murky waters.

_Hopefully they’d learn to swim not sink._ Timur thought, tired droopy eyes memorizing each explicit detail of Maxim’s sleeping figure snoring softly beside him in hopes of getting a rare chance to capture the moment on a canvas.

Maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌟 see : mistakes like this - prelow. the song i had playing on repeat and gave me a bit of inspiration to write this. also where i got the oh so amazing title for this fic from.
> 
> kudos and comments of any kind are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading loves.💞🌟
> 
> my somewhat vacant tumblr- sheepish-uwu.tumblr.com for if you ever want to say hi or talk about ships with me! or come tell me how much of a stinkbrain i am for shipping glaz/kapkan instead of idk glaz/fuze or tachanka/kapkan. anything is welcomed.


End file.
